Promises
by Ella Mae
Summary: Severus Snape has been in hiding since Dumbledore's death. When Hermione is kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy he makes a promise to her dying mother. Will he be able to keep it and would she let him? This is my first HPSSHG story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

He apparated to the outside of a house located in a country suburb on the outskirts of London and entered from the back into the kitchen only to be greeted by silent darkness.

"Lumenos!"

His well trained eyes and ears searching for the slightest clue of how to proceed. They had been attacked in the earliest hours of the morning. This was no surprise as It was their way afterall and he should know better than most it had been the way of his life for as long as he could remember. Why Minerva had allowed her to come home was beyond him. He had warned her that of the three she was the most vulnerable.

Aggravated he moved quickly to the living room to find the remnants of a struggle. He found her wand in front of the fireplace and bending to pick it up noticed a hand sticking out from under the overturned bookcase behind the couch. It was attached to the grotesquely disfigured body crumpled in a fetal position on the floor beneath the pile of books, his face contorted to show the amount of pain he had suffered when he died. From the many pictures lining the walls and scattered about it was easy to see it was her father, reaching out to feel for a pulse but finding none he slowly closed the man's eyes and rose to stand.

"Who's there? Hermione? Richard?"

Turning to the sound of her voice he saw a woman struggling to stand as she clung to the entrance of the hallway moving her head from side to side listening, waiting for an answer her eyes sealed together from a blinding curse.

"I know someones here." Fear and frustration began to take over. "Answer me. What have you done with my husband and daughter?"

Walking towards her slowly so as not to add to her agitation. "Do not be afraid I am a friend of Miss Granger's. I am here to help."

She tried to move backwards but was too weak to do so as he stopped to stoop down beside her to get a closer look at her wounds. He could tell that she was having difficulty breathing and that much of her strength was coming from a mother's desire to protect her child. He'd seen enough death and destruction to know that her injuries were much more severe than they appeared and she didn't have much time left. It did not surprise him now as to why the girl had been placed in Gryffindor her first year as it seemed she came by her courage honestly.

"Just rest. Everything will be alright." His voice soft and gentle to prove he was a friend not a foe.

"My husband?"

"I'm sorry."

She nodded in understanding as a coughing spasm overtook her causing her to spit up blood from an internal wound within. "She tried to fight them. There was too many. The leader..the blond haired man just laughed at her. Her father and I tried to help but..."

"It's alright. You did everything you could. Your daughter is strong she would not have given up easily."

"Is she still alive do you think?"

"I believe so. Had they wanted it otherwise they would not have taken her."

"We always wondered if we had done right to allow her to go to that school when we learned about her abilities, but she was so miserable here so misunderstood by the other children. You should seen the excitement in her eyes at the thought that there were others like her and that she was not the odd one. All she'd ever wanted was to be accepted and not jeered."

"Children can be cruel." He replied remembering his own torments in his youth.

She was slowly becoming weaker with each breath and yet she seemed determined to speak and reached out to grasp his hand.

"You sound like an honorable and kind man. Can you promise me something?"

"Mrs. Granger...I..." His voice faltering.

"Please promise me?"

"As you wish." Wishing to offer her as much comfort as possible.

"If she is still alive promise me that you will find her, protect her and...," she grasped his hand tightly, "tell her that we loved her. Promise me?"

Feeling her grip loosening as her life ebbed away, Severus Snape made the promise that somehow knew would change his life forever.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everybody that it's taken so long to update. Thanks to Barb8 and harmswife for the kind reviews and also to all of you who have taken the time to read.

Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagal watched with her wand hidden at the ready as Remus Lupin came through the floo. There meeting was planned but after Dumbledoor's death only months before none of them took anything for granted anymore. Now as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and the leader of the Order she found herself being more guarded than ever.

Remus watched the tenseness of her features relax as he greeted her.

"MInerva."

Nodding back to him, "Remus", before taking a seat behind the desk and sighing, "Was it as we were told?"

"It was. I can only hope that Hermione was spared the agony of having to watch her parents suffer but if it was Lucius he would have relished it even more so."

She gave a wry smile letting her thoughts take her back in time, "Mr. Malfoy was always one to gain his pleasure from the pain of others."before bringing them back to the reality of the present and focusing once again on the matter at hand. "Did you remove the bodies as we discussed?"

He nodded. "We've taken care of them until," he paused as if considering whether to say it or not, "Hermione is able to make the proper arrangements. We placed the house back in order so as not to alert anyone to what has happened making it look as if they have gone on holiday."

"Good."

"If she is unable..."

"Then we will take care of them for her."

The weariness of her voice did not go unnoticed by him. Anyone who had known her over the last few years would swear that she had aged well beyond her current one. Those who knew her best saw much more than that. They saw the woman whose heart had been forever broken the day that Albus Dumbledore had died. The former professor had long suspected that Dumbeldore knew what the future held and in protecting the one person he cared for chose his career over love and she in return chose to remain with him from afar. Remus thanked Merlin everyday that Tonk's had convinced him to let her into his life. For so many years he had lived in loneliness and now he could not imagine his life without her.

"Do you still think it wise not to tell the others?" He asked.

She looked at him. "If you mean by the others, Potter and Weasley or any of the Weasley's for that matter, then the answer is yes. We still have do not know where she is at the moment and I do not want to tip off Malfoy that we suspect him. If our source is right then it may not bode very well for him when Voldemort learns of it."

"It may not bode well for her either." He shot back, unable to hide his fear for the younger womans safety.

Not wanting to encourage the conversation in the direction of what if's, she continued as he had not responded at all. "Besides if the plan goes in our favor we will need to let it play out. We've come too far and he is too deeply under cover to allow one young mans hatred and unfounded reasoning for revenge to ruin it all. Potter's time will come and it is Voldemort that he must focus on not Severus."

"Maybe if we told him the truth."

"No Remus. Severus never endeared himself to Potter nor Potter to him. Nothing we say now will convince him that what he saw and heard that night was anything other than what he perceives it to be. When the time comes all will be reveiled until then it must remain the same."

He knew that she was right still though it bothered him knowing that he must keep this current situation a secret. "As you wish."

The conversation moved on to other matters at hand before they both bid each other farewell and he left the same way he had come leaving her alone to consider all that was happening. It was not long before she was greeted by another familiar voice causing her to look up at the portrait over the fireplace.

"You handled that very well." He smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you approve Albus though it would be better if it were you here making these decisions." She replied.

"It was my time Minerva but remember that though I can not be here in person I will always be with you in spirit."

The tear slowly making it's way down her cheek was the only response she could manage because though her head knew that he was right her heart would forever feel otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She heard the swooshing sound of the whip before feeling it make contact with her already raw wounds from the night before. It took everything she had not to scream out in agony but instead tasted the blood pouring through her teeth as she bit down on her bottom lip and concentrating on the same thought over and over again. 'I will remain silent. I will remain silent.'

"My my Miss Granger but you are a stubborn one."

Hermione could hear him from somewhere to her left or maybe to her right. She was so exhausted she was finding it hard to focus on everything going on around her. Every part of her body ached. For hours now she had been shackled in a standing position with her hands above her head against some kind of pole of some sort. Her body tensing up as the next flick of the whip struck her. She refused him the slightest whimper knowing though that this would only anger him more. For someone who despised and hated muggles he seemed to prefer their forms of torture to the many curses she was sure he could conjure up if he'd wanted to.

"I have all the time in the world. I will break you."

Refusing to let him goad her she shifted her attention to how she had gotten here in the first place. 'How long had it been now? A day maybe two? The attack had been so sudden and quick. She had heard a sound in the living room and before she knew it they had been upon her. Her parents had heard the commotion tried to help but ...' she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly beneath the folded material covering them.

"Lucius!" A woman bellowed from somewhere outside of the room.

Something in the form of relief though temporary it may be washed over her.

"It seems that we will have to continue our little game later until then I think some time in the pit will suit you."

Before she knew what was happening her body crumpled to the floor as her iron released it's grip on her wrist, then she was levitated and dropped into a tiny cramped hole that smelled of decay and death. Not caring about it at the moment and too tired to even try to push away her blindfold she wearily settled back against the hard rough wall and listened to the ensuing argument from somewhere above.

"Cissy, my dearest. Is something wrong?" Lucius asked innocently.

"Bella..." She answered, knowing her husband far too well to be swayed by his nonchalant attitude. "Bella..."

He interrupted her before she could continue. "Ahhh and what has my lovely sister-in-law been up to now?"

"She was hounding me with relentlessly about your whereabouts as of late and what you have been doing to occupy your time since your release."

"Really? So why does she not ask me herself? I have not been hard to find."

"Are you hiding something? Does she have cause to be suspicious?"

"Narcissa you know that after my imprisonment, which by the way was the fault of your precious sister, and Draco's failure to do as he was told, I have wanted nothing more than to restore our family to the Dark Lord's graces."

Fear crept into her voice. "What have you done?"

At that moment Hermione's legs began to knot up from the lack to fluids to her system. She gasped loudly as the cramping muscles tightened. The pain was so intense she didn't even try to stifle her cries. She heard footsteps coming closer to the entrance above. Looking up to see the horrified face of Draco's mother looking down at her from above.

"Do you think he will be pleased?"

Narcissa turned to look at her husband and wondered if his time in Azkaban had been far worse than she could've imagined. "Gift? Are you insane? He will kill us all for your disobedience. Have you learned nothing?"

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Much my dear that is why she is no ordinary gift."

"She? That person down their is a girl?"

"Who?" She asked incredulously before looking back down at the shadowy crumpled form below her.

"Hermione Granger."

Surprise and excitement entered her voice suddenly. "The Potter boy's mudblood friend?"

"Yes." Lucius smiled back at her. "Come now Cissy," he said holding out his hand to her to come with him, "let's go. There is much to prepare for and if Bella is asking questions then I expect it will not be long before the Dark Lord will wish to see me."

Hermione shuddard as she listened to them leave. Her hands shook as she struggled to push away the blindfold becoming angry finally at her weakened state. She yanked it off and flung the material away from her. The anger gave way to tears as the true reality of her fate settled in. She cried for her family, and her friends, and a future she would never know. Sleep finally overcame her and her subconcious gave her the freedom she was otherwise being denied.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I would like to thank all of my kind reviewers and those who have decided my story was worth adding to their alert and favorites list as well as all the lurkers out there who have taken the time to read. I do not own any of J.K Rowlings many wonderful characters they are hers and hers alone. I , like so many before me just enjoy borrowing them for a bit. Thanks again. I hope you will enjoy. :)

Chapter 4

Severus apparated just beyond the woods and slid on his mask. In the distance he could see others taking a path leading into forest. After Dumbledoor's death Voldemort decided to go underground and his deatheaters were ordered into hiding. Their meetings now were few and far between, each one carefully planned and executed. The dark lord was waiting for the right time to strike and until then he revelled in the underlying fear of those in the wizarding world both young and old.

As he walked along he paid close attention to his surroundings making sure to stay towards the back and out of notice of those around him. The mask hid the faces but not the eyes or the voices of those behind them. The double agent's ability to have survived this long over the years had depended greatly upon his ability to recognize those around him and to remember each ones little quirks or features. His silent observations had saved the lives of more than one member of the Order as well as the innocent lives of others.

Tonite there seemed to be a heightened sense of anticipation as they awaited their masters arrival. Severus spotted Draco talking to his aunt Bella. He himself had not spoken to his godson since that fateful night. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. He was considering trying to move closer to try and hear but his attention and it seemed that of everyone in the room was drawn to the arrival of Lucius and Narcissa.

_Meanwhile..._

Hermione awoke with a start wincing as her every inch of her body screamed with pain, shivering from the cold dampness of her surroundings. The night clothes she had been wearing at the time of the attack did little to provide her with any kind of protection. She needed to find a way to get out of this herself since it was apparent that no one else seemed to be aware of her situation. Why would they though? She and Ron had spit on amicable terms and she was going on vacation with her parents before returning to Hogwarts to help Professor McGonagall. Harry and he would be off searching for the missing horcruxes by now.

Her attempt to stand was met by an instant failure of her body to obey but this time she was not going to be disuaded. She did not relish the thought of being Malfoys sacrificial lamb. Somehow, someway she was going to find a way out of this or die trying. After gaining her balance she began using her hands to search the walls surrounding her hoping to find a way, any way of escape but to no avail. 'Think Hermione, think..' Suddenly she heard the sound of the dungeon door opening from somewhere above and footsteps drawing near, she leaned her head back to see who it might be.

"Who is it? Who is there?"

She saw the shape of one of the Malfoy house elves looking back down at her.

"My master sends for you. The mudblood woman must come with me."

Hermione wanted to try and get as much information to work with as she could. "Your master can go to hell. If he want's me he can come get me himself."

"Master is not here. He and mistress have gone out. You are to be sent to them."

Before she knew it she was being lifted up and out of her darkened cell and dropped to the floor above. "You will come now. Master is waiting. We will not disappoint my master." His roughened hands pushed her to her feet and shoved her ahead of him.

"Alright, alright, stop pushing me, I'm going." She told him stumbling forward. For the first time in her life she actually was reconsidering her thoughts on S.P.E.W. "By the way how am I supposed to get to where I'm supposed to be?"

He answered her back with another hard shove. "You will know when the time comes. Now go."

_Back at the gathering..._

Severus watched his old friend. Lucius had always carried himself with a certain air of confidence. He seemed totally oblivious to the attention being focused his way. Nodding at those around him as if he had never been locked away in Azkaban for all those months.

Suddenly the silence became deafening as all eyes were riveted to the door as Lord Voldemort made his entrance. He had always commanded the respect of his followers and now was no different. Everyone bowed before his icy cold glaze. His raspy voice filling the room.

"Welcome my friends. Tonite we celebrate the return of Lucius to our ranks."

Lucius stepped forward bowing before his master taking his hand to kiss his ring. "My Lord."

The dark lord bidded him to rise, their exchange was watched by all with baited interest, as he commanded them all to come forward and welcome back their comrade in arms.

When everyone had offered their good tidings Lucius turned to his master. "Thank your my Lord. It is good to be back in your presence again."

Voldemort smirked back at him. "So much so that you are willing to disobey my direct orders and attack a muggle family none the less."

"Not just any family my Lord. I was desperate to please you." Lucius answered back, his voice wavering only slightly. "I have something that I hope will please you and help to garner your victory against those who would oppose you."

"Really? So where is this gift?"

"On it's way my lord...my house elf is preparing to bring her to you for me."

"I do not like surprises Lucius as you well know and I hope that you have not done something that will interrupt the plans I have set in motion."

"I have not my Lord."

"We shall see."

Just then Lucius's house elf entered the house. "Master? Master? Forgive me master. The girl..."

Lucius turned around to face him. "The girl what? Where is she?"

The tiny servant cowered away from him. "She's gone master. She got away from me."

"I see we have a problem. Am I to understand that my gift has taken flight?"

"I.. I will have her back in no time. The Granger girl could not have gone far."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Granger?" "Hermione Granger?" "You managed to kidnap one of Potter's friends and failed to tell me till now?"

"My Lord...I.."

"SILENCE! I will deal with you later."

The dark lord turned to the house elf. "Where did she make her escape from? Answer me."

"The woods. She's in the woods."

Voldemort wasted no time commanding his deatheaters to begin their search and warning them all, Greyback in particular, that she was to be brought back alive.

Severus rushed to comply with his masters wishes with only one thought in mind.

That he would be the one to find her first.


End file.
